


Meant to Be Yours

by InvisibleAce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heathers: The Musical References, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, more than just references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: Lance gets casted as J.D. in the local community theaters production of Heathers. Rehearsals are hectic and he didn't think about how much it would affect his relationship with Keith and Shiro.Will they survive or will Lance's busy schedule, and his insecurities, be their downfall?





	Meant to Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Um, well, hello.  
> This is my first fanfic for Voltron so go easy on me, okay? I fell in love with this ship a few months ago and the other day got this idea for a fic. It kinda got a life of it's own and here we are. Apparently I have a thing for taking a musical that I like and thrust it on other fictional characters that have nothing to do with it. 
> 
> 1) SPOILERS! If you haven't seen/heard Heathers there's slight spoilers for the show BUT you don't have to be a fan of Heathers to read and understand what's going on  
> 2) TW: slight mention on suicide towards the end. It's literally just one sentence but just be careful y'all  
> 3) It jumps to Keith's POV after Lance's talk with Allura  
> 4) I really hope this is good (Sorry for any mistakes, self-edited)

Lance collapsed on the couch, exhausted and sweaty. He really should take a shower and head to bed, seeing that he had rehearsals again tomorrow at noon. This musical was going to kill him, which was ironic, seeing the plot to Heathers involved a good amount of death. He chuckled at his own pun, closing his eyes and relaxing into the couch more. A dangerous move but he was to sore to get up. It was the kind of sore that went deep; your entire body aching and protesting if you even moved an inch kind of sore. 

He was playing Jason Dean, well, J.D., in the communities theater’s production of Heathers. He had no idea why they picked him out of all the candidates but he wasn’t going to complain. He got the part, didn’t he? His first audition ever and got the role he tried out for - lady luck was on his side for sure.

“Get your sweaty ass off the couch and go shower,” Lance cracked open one eye to Pidge standing in front of him. “You’re gonna make the couch stink  _ again. _ ”

“In my defence, Hunk made me spill my ramen.” He closed his eye. “Febreze is our friend.”

He got a pillow in the face in response, making him squawk unintelligently. “Go.”  _ Smack. _ “Shower.”  _ Smack. _

With a very overdramatic groan, Lance dragged himself off the couch.  He lovingly flipped Pidge off as he trudged his way to his room. He could hear the TV on in Hunk’s room as he past it. He knocked on the door as he walked by, getting a “ _ Hey Lance! _ ” in response as he entered his own room - right next door to Hunk’s.

Lance had every intention to shower, he really did, but he saw his bed and his body turned to jello. He made himself comfortable, kicking off his shoes and fished his phone out of his pocket. He frowned when he noticed he had a few missed texted from Keith and Shiro, his boyfriends for almost a year now.

**Shiro- come over after you’re done rehearsal, its movie night**

_ Keith- we’re even gonna watch that stupid romcom movie you’ve been begging to see _

That was about two hours ago, rehearsal ended about a half hour ago. With a sigh he read the most recent ones, from a couple minutes ago.

**Shiro- babe???**

_ Keith- everything ok? Didn’t you get done like an hour ago?  _

Another sigh. He checked the time: almost eleven. There’s no way they’re still up for movie night. They have work early in the morning. Shiro likes to get at least a solid seven hours of sleep on work nights. Keith goes to bed when Shiro does. Well, he lays in bed but doesn’t actually sleep. Usually plays on his phone until he passes out. Lance normally stays the night so they cuddle up and just talk about everything and nothing until Shiro mumbles, sleepily, for them to go to sleep. Lance was surprised Shiro was still up.

**_Lance- hey, sorry. I got done about a half hour ago and didn’t check my phone until i got home. Is movie night over?_ **

He already knew the answer but hoped they would invite him over anyway.

_ Keith- yeah, shiro’s already asleep. Didn’t realise rehearsal ran this late _

**_Lance- 12 to who knows when. Opening night is next week so Coran is stressing about everything being perfect_ **

_ Keith- we missed you tonight  _

**_Lance- i’m sorry_ **

_ Keith- don’t be. The show’s important  _

**_Lance- so are you guys. I’ll come over tomorrow after_ **

_ Keith- sounds good. Goodnight Lance, love you  _

**_Lance- love you too_ **

Well, it wasn’t the invite he was hoping for but it was, um, something? Fuck. It was nothing. Ever since Lance got the part, he hasn’t been able to see his boyfriends as much. Coran runs a tight ship. Heathers is an easy musical to mess up. Say a line wrong or don’t have enough feeling while singing and the critics wouldn’t let you live it down. Lance wasn’t sure what critics were going to review their production so vigorously but when Coran stresses everyone stresses. He’s been pushing Lance pretty hard this past week. Playing J.D. was a challenge but he didn’t back down, digging deep to find the right memories to play off of. Tonight after rehearsal Coran hugged him, blown away by his performance tonight. He was honestly a little terrified while watching him slowly slip more and more insane on stage. Lance beamed the entire walk home, excited to tell Keith and Shiro but found himself walking towards the apartment he shares with Hunk and Pidge and not to his boyfriends apartment.

Keith and Shiro lived together in a cozy apartment on the other side of town so it made no sense turning around. The theater was half way between the two apartments and usually Lance makes his way towards his boyfriends place but recently he’s just been going home. Maybe it’s because whenever he gets there it’s getting late. Shiro’s usually in bed and Keith’s snuggled up next to him. They can’t do much of anything, in fear of waking Shiro up, so they just lay there talking quietly but recently there’s just a tense silence whenever Lance slips into bed behind Keith.

_ Maybe it’s because they’re better without you- _ nope. Fucking nope. Not going that route. They love him and he them. Lance’s insecurities can sometimes get the best of him and when they do it’s never pretty. Keith and Shiro have them under lockdown though. They know exactly how to calm him down and make his insecurities fade away until they’re barely background noise. Nights like these though, when he’s alone and too tired to sleep, is when they creep up and he can’t fight them off himself. He could go to Hunk but he can’t hear the TV anymore so he probably has class in the morning. Who knows that Pidge is doing but she doesn’t do heart-to-hearts all that much. Lance knows he should text Keith, maybe even call him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

His eyes burned and a lump started forming in his throat. When did he let rehearsal take over his life? Coran warned him that it would be a crazy schedule, life will be put on pause during the process, but he didn’t think it would affect his relationship so badly. Lance is always tired afterwards, never has anything new to share while Shiro and Keith tell them about the date they went on (that he would’ve been apart of had he not been stuck in the theater) and other domestic things they’ve done. It makes Lance’s ache. Life is still continuing even though his is pause. Hopefully when the show actually opens his scheduled won’t be so horrible. One show a night, two on Saturdays, and no shows on Mondays and Wednesdays for the next month or so. The three of them can work with that.

_ If you’re still together by then.  _ His insecurities were starting to fester.

“Shut up.” He said to the ceiling of his room. Great. Looks like he’s gonna be up for awhile until his mind decides to listen to him and shut up. He plugged his phone in to charge before dragging himself out of bed.

Time for a shower. Anything but laying in bed and letting his mind wonder. That was a dangerous pastime.

* * *

“Honey’s, I’m home!” Lance announced his arival as he entered his boyfriend's apartment. He was in a great mood. Coran let him leave two hours early! The older man probably saw the dark circles under his eyes but still. He gets to hang out with his boyfriends while they’re actually awake.

Lance barely has the door closed behind him before he’s pushed against it, making it slam shut the rest of the way. Lips met his, arms wrapped around his middle, and he was pulled flushed against a body. Lance melted into the kiss, sighing with Keith deepened it. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer. God he’s missed this.

Keith pulled back before it could progress anyway and Lance bit back a whine. It’s been awhile since they’ve done anything, well, done anything including  _ him _ he’s sure, but that’s alright. They’ll destroy him later. Rehearsals will be hell but it’ll be worth it.

“You’re here early,” Keith said, resting his forehead against Lance’s. “We didn’t think we’ll actually see you tonight.”

Lance was still trying to catch his breath. “Coran let me leave a bit early since I’ve been meeting his standers on playing J.D.. Guess they’re practicing the scenes I’m not in.”

Keith kissed him again, a quick chased one before lacing their fingers together and pulled him away from the entryway. Lance let himself be lead deeper into the apartment. It was much bigger than the one he shared with his friends but it always felt cozy given the size of it. His boyfriends lived on the ‘fancier’ side of town, too expensive for two college students and an actor to afford anyway.

“Shiro’s on his way home from work,” Keith sat down on the couch, back against the armrest. He maneuvered Lance to sit in between his legs, back to his chest, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. “He’s gonna be so excited to see you.” He mumbled into Lance’s hair.

“The feelings mutual,” Lance said quietly, letting himself relax into Keith. “I didn’t think rehearsals would be this demanding.”

Keith hummed in acknowledgment, running his fingers through Lance’s hair. Now this,  _ this _ is what he missed and was needed. His shoulders loosened as Keith massaged his scalp, scratching lightly. Yeah the sex was fantastic but the cuddling, the curling up together on the couch and just being close, Lance wouldn’t trade this for the world. The only thing that would make it better if was Shiro was home.

As if reading is mind, the front door opened a minute later. The two made no move to get up, listening as Shiro’s footsteps got closer to the living room.

“Keith, I’m home,” Shiro called out. “Have you heard from Lance at all?”

“Yeah, he’s a bit busy at the moment.” Keith replied. Lance could hear the smirk in his voice as Shiro entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks, clearly surprised by the presence of his other boyfriend, who’s been MIA for the last few weeks.

“Hey.” Lance smiled and Shiro returned it.

Before he could say anything else, Shiro had moved to the couch, kneeling in front of Lance and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Keith had to move from where he burrowed his face in the side of Lance’s neck but he didn’t complain. They both had missed their partner so much. Now they could relax, all three of them.

Shiro kissed Lance just as Keith did earlier but it was more tame, there was nothing desperate about it. It was as if it was say  _ welcome home, I missed you.  _ It took Lance’s breath away, knowing they missed him just as much as he did them.

“You look tired.” Shiro commented softly. He ran the pad of his thumbs under Lance’s eyes. One warm and one cold, from the prosthetic. It was soothing.

“I am.” Lance didn’t see a point in lying. The proof was right on his face.

Shiro frowned. “Are you getting enough sleep?”

“Usually. Last night wasn’t that great but it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” A shrug.

Shiro moved so he was laying down, his head resting on Lance’s chest. It looked a bit uncomfortable for his back but Shiro snuggled in close. Lance was thankful the two of them invested in a bigger couch a couple months ago. Keith burrowed his face back into Lance’s neck, leaving small kisses here and there. Shiro seemed to be content just laying on his chest, absentmindedly stroking his exposed side where his shirt rode up.

“Are you excited for opening night?” Keith asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

“Very. I need tech week to be over and have a easier set schuele,” Lance sighed. “Three more days. You both got your tickets for opening night right?”

It sounded like Keith mumbled something, sounding annoyed at there being three days left but before Lance could ask about it Shiro spoke up.

“Of course,” Shiore assured him. “Can’t wait until we can brag to everyone around us that our boyfriend is the most talented person in the whole show.”

Lance felt his face get warm. Damn Shiro and his talent of making him blush. “I’m pretty sure Allura has that title in the bag. Her Veronica is amazing. Also Shay kills it as Martha, I cry whenever she does her solo.”

Keith turned his head, cutting him off with a kiss. They could probably tell his train of thought was going to spiral into self deprecation real fast. His nipped at Lance’s bottom lip a bit, running his tongue over it before talking. “You’re just as good as them. Coran wouldn’t have gave you the part if you weren’t.”

“I don’t know much about the show but isn’t your character, like, a psycho?” Shiro asked, running his hands up and down Lance’s sides. At Lance’s nod he continues. “That sounds like a pretty difficult thing to pull off. Lord knows I couldn’t.”

“You can’t even lie without giving it away,” Keith snickered. “I would  _ love _ to see you try to act in a show.”

Shiro scuffed. “I’ll join Lance at his next aditution and try out. They’ll love me, want to give me all the parts.”

“Yeah, of the trees maybe.”

Shiro let out the most over dramatic gasp Lance has ever heard, making him laugh. Shiro’s glared lightheartedly at Keith. “You’ll regret that.”

Keith smirked. Lance could feel it against his shoulder. “Mhm. Sure I will.”

The playfulness left Shiro's face slowly, being replaced with an emotion Lance couldn’t really describe. A weird feeling settled over him: he felt like he wasn’t really part of the moment. He was sitting between them, and they were still touching him, but they were so focused on each other at the moment it was like he wasn’t even there. He thought back to last nigh, and all the nights before, where he slept alone in his bed while they were cuddled up together. The shower didn’t distract him last night. He sat in the tub and cried in self pity until the water ran cold. They weren’t excluding him, a rational part of his brain realized this, but right now, sitting between the two of them as Shiro’s eyes grew more intense, it was hard not to think it.  _ They’re better off without you, why try sticking it out? It was a nice run, you had your fun. You got a musical and a broken heart to tend too.  _

Lance squeezed his eyes shut so hard he saw stars. Now was not the time for these stupidass thoughts to resurface. It would be a total mood killer even if he can’t really place was the mood was currently. Shiro’s hands stilled on his sides, settling down near his waist. Keith’s chin was resting on his shoulder but the kisses stopped. Maybe he was just out of practice, the most action he’s had for a bit  _ was _ his hand after all. He suddenly felt exhausted. The idea of whatever this is (foreplay?) leading to a fun night of sex didn’t sound all that great anymore. He just wanted to talk and catch up with his boyfriends. Cuddle and watch lame romcoms.

_ Lonely.  _ That was the weird feeling that settled and made a home in his chest. He felt like an outsider in his own relationship, was that normal? Probably not. Lance really should open his mouth and tell them, communication is key after all, but something stopped him. It was like his voice decided now to stop.

Tapping on his thigh snapped him out of his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes so see Shiro looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for an answer. Lance cleared his throat as he sat up a bit, making Keith have to move. “Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you wanted to bring this to the bedroom but now I want to know if you’re okay. You look upset.” Shiro’s brows furrowed in concern.

“Yeah I’m okay,” A lie. “Just tired.” Not a complete lie.

“Too tired for a round or two?” Keith asked.

Lance worried his lip between his teeth. In all honesty, as much as he missed them, the thought of having sex right now sounds exhausting. His body already aches from the day and Coran gave him a half day. Plus, knowing these two, they’ll be rough (which he’s totally with) but that won’t mix well with rehearsals. With a sigh he nodded.

“I know we’re all together for the first time in a while but I just… don’t have the energy. I’m sorry.” Lance felt a little stupid turning down a night great sex but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up, or walk tomorrow.

“Hey, don’t be sorry,” Shiro said gently. “There’s nothing wrong with saying no. We respect that.”

Lance nodded, now feeling stupid for thinking they would be mad. “Thanks. It’s just rehearsals has me sore already. Don’t really wanna add onto it.” He laughed but it sounded forced even to him.

“Again with rehearsals,” Keith snapped from behind him, making him jump. “It’s all your life consists of anymore.”

“Keith.” Shiro’s tone sounded like a warning but the other was ready started.

“W-What?” Lance asked, not sure if he heard Keith right. He turned so he facing him, making sure to keep some space between them.

“No, Shiro, I’m tired of acting like there isn’t an issue! We hardly see you anymore Lance. At first it wasn’t that bad, a night here and there but soon it became only seeing you one day a week and now we hardly ever see you! A-And when we do Shiro’s already half asleep or you’re too tired to do anything!” Keith ranting. It seemed like he’s been thinking about this for a while. He knew exactly what he wanted to say.

“I’m not gonna apologize for not wanting to have sex because I’m tired.” Lance snapped, feeling the need to defend himself. That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, Keith looked really offended.

“Do you really think all this is about you saying no? Jesus, Lance. I don’t care if you don’t want to have sex tonight,” Keith continued. “I’m talking about how we never go on dates anymore. You always miss movie night  _ and _ date night. A couple weeks in a row now! I know you’re working hard on the musical but there’s more to life than that. We’re still here Lance, we still care about you and miss you. Your life once consisted of caring about us too.”

Lance opened and closed his mouth, unsure how to respond to that. Is that really what Keith thought? They  _ both _ thought? It was the furthest from the truth! He hated how much time rehearsal was taking up. He hated how little he got to see them. He hated that he let himself let it get this bad, both of them thinking he didn’t care about them anymore. He’s trying his best. Turns out that wasn’t good enough.

“You don’t think I care about you?” Lance asked quietly, not liking how unstable his voice sounded.

“I don’t know what to think anymore! It sure does feel like it.” Keith crossed his arms, his jaw visibly clenching.

Lance felt the cold hand of loneliness wrap around his heart, ready to crush it at any moment.

“I care about you, both of you, so fucking much. I love you guys so fucking much. I’m sorry I’ve been distant. I’m sorry that this stupid musical is taking up so much time. I’m sorry I don’t have better time management skills. I’m sorry I’ve made you think you don’t mean as much to me. You do. You guys matter so much to me. Once opening night hits it’ll get easier. I’ll have shows once a week, not even. No shows on Monday and Wednesday. Just  _ please _ . Please, I’m sorry.” Lance wasn’t even sure what he was begging for. He has a very bad feeling about all of this and desperately wants to go back to when it was easier. Before he took the roll, before he even heard of auditions.

“Lance,” Shiro spoke up, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Lance tensed underneath it. “Take a breather. Keith’s just saying that we miss you but understand that this show is important to you. It’s your first major role so of course you’re going to give it your all but at the same time it feels like we’re not as important, currently, to you right now. Second best, I suppose.”

Lance could feel his heart breaking. The cold hand wrapped around it tighter, squeezing just enough for a small crack to form. How can he salvage this? He made his boyfriends feel second best. Maybe they should just end it, Keith and Shiro were happily together before him. They could be happy again without him. Maybe even find someone else to take his place. Someone who deserves them. Someone who won’t let work take over their entire life. At the same time, Lance wanted to fight for the two men he loved, show them that they’re still the most important people in his life, that their relationship is the most important thing in his life. But how? Lance is tired. Physically and emotionally tired. The show hasn’t even opened yet and he wants it to be done.

Lance stood up, feeling too cramped on the couch. “You’re not second best. You guys never were. You’re the most important people in my life and I’m sorry that I’ve made you feel this way. Don’t you think I miss you too? I do! It’s just… this show is really important and playing J.D. can be really draining. It’s no excuse. I just don’t know what to do. It’ll be better after once the show opens. No more really long days.” He was half talking to them, half trying to convince himself that it’ll get easier.

Keith and Shiro stayed quiet, sharing a look that Lance couldn’t read. The cracks were spreading, longer and deeper now. Lance blinded back tears. Dread washed over him as Keith shifted closer Shiro. As if needing support for what he’s going to say.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “Will it really get better after the show opens or are you just saying that to make us, and yourself, feel better? You’ll still be gone at night, our work day ends and yours is just beginning. You being gone a couple hours five nights a week won’t be that difficult to handle but for how long?”

Lance didn’t like how that sounded.  _ This is it, the breakup you knew that was coming. _ “What do you mean by that? A-Are you breaking up with me?” He wrapped his arms around himself, as if to shield himself.

That was cause for a alarm. Shiro looked horrified at the thought and Keith looked surprised and concerned at the sudden question.

“No, Lance, we’re not breaking up. One argument, a rough patch, doesn’t mean we’re breaking up with you,” Shiro looked like he wanted to reach out and pull Lance to sit back down but didn’t. “We just don’t know what to do either.”

Lance nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek. He wiped it quickly before they could see. He was lost for words. They didn’t want to break up, wanted to stay with him but is that healthy? Was this whole thing unhealthy? He doesn’t even know anymore. What he does know is that all this, all their problems, is his fault. Their apartment felt too cramped now. He couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out, run as fast as he could. If he didn’t they’ll go in circles all night, awkward and tense silence hanging over them all night.

“I’m gonna go,” He said quietly, looking at his shoes. “I’m tired.”

“You don’t have to leave,” Keith replied. “Things are messy and weird right now, sure, but we’ll work through it. Stay. Please stay.” His voice sounded desperate.

Shiro stood and wrapped his arms tightly around Lance. A light kiss was pressed to his forehead. “I don’t like the idea of you walking all the way home at this hour. I can drive you back if you want or we can all pile into bed and sleep. Whatever you want to do.”

Lance tried to swallow around the lump that was forming in his throat. He didn’t trust himself to talk but did anyway. “Can we go to bed?”

He heard Keith relace a breath from the couch and felt Shiro nod. “Of course, c’mon. Let’s go to bed.”

Lance let himself be lead to the bedroom, his fingers intertwined with Shiro’s and Keith behind him, lightly holding onto the hem of his shirt. They got changed in silence, Lance borrowing clothes to sleep in. When they climbed into bed, Lance in the middle, exhaustion set in but sleep didn’t. After sleepily exchanging ‘goodnights’ and ‘love you’s’, Shiro and Keith drifted off but Lance found that sleep wouldn’t come. He laid between the two thinking about how they would be better off without him. What if it didn’t get better when the show opened? Sure they didn’t want to break up with him now but what if later, a week or so from now, they decided it was too much? Tears silently fell from his eyes, the cold hand of loneliness still like a vice around his heart.

Sleep didn’t come.

* * *

Opening night snuck up on him quickly. Lance spent the last three days leading up to it in a haze. He was on autopilot for the most part. He wasn’t sleeping well, his mind going a mile a minute about how he could fix the mess he made of his relationship. He went over every night after rehearsal and would climb into bed with his boyfriends, pretending to be asleep until Keith’s fingers stilled in his hair and his breathing evened out. None of them brought up the argument from the other night. What was to be said? None of them knew what to do.

“Hey, you okay?” Allura asked, already dressed and mic’d. The show doesn’t start for another hour. Lance was in the middle of trying to conceal the dark circles under his eyes. “You’ve seemed really out of it the last few days.”

Lance sighed, dropping the makeup sponge and concealer. He looked at Allura through the mirror, concern visible on her face. “My relationship is hanging on by a thread and none of us know how to fix it.”

“What do you mean?” She frowned, taking a seat next to him.

Did he really want to get into everything right now? An hour before opening and places will be called soon? Allura was his friend though, she’s always had the best advice. “The show’s been taking up all my free time. Trying to get J.D. down perfectly and being drained after each rehearsal. I just go home and sleep. In the process I’ve been neglecting my relationship with Keith and Shiro, making a mess of things. I made them feel like they’re not important anymore and things have been awkward as hell. There’s no way this is healthy. I love them so fucking much and I made them feel like second best. Part of me wants to do them a favor and leave but I’m a selfish asshole who wants them to stay mine.” Lance wasn’t sure when the tears started. There goes his makeup. “How do you do it? Keep a relationship with Lotor and do the show?”

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay. Breathe Lance. Please breathe,” Allura didn’t continue until he wasn’t on the verge of hyperventilating. The makeup sponge was clenched in his fist. “First off, leaving them won’t be doing anyone any favors. I’m not gonna lie, it was hard at first. When I got my first leading part I was so hung up on perfecting it I neglected Lotor. It’s not something I’m proud but I learned from it. Got better time management skills. We have early dinners before I have to leave. Night dates afterwards. You have to be ready to fight for them if you want to stay with them. Keith and Shiro are probably just confused and frustrated but I doubt they’re upset with you. Just the whole situation.”

“I’m not a selfish asshole for wanting to stay with them even if I’m the one causing all the problems?” Lance asked, desperate to know that he wasn’t. Or was. He didn’t know what answer he wanted.

“Not at all. You love them and they love you. Every relationship has it’s bumps but that doesn’t mean a breakup,” Allura fixed him with a knowing look. “Have you told them about your insecurities rearing its head again? I know you Lance, I know when they’re eating at you and you do nothing about it.”

Damn her and being a great friend. “Pathetic right? Twenty-two and can’t handle something as small as insecurities alone.”

“It’s not pathetic and they’re certainly not small,” Allura gently took the makeup sponge out of Lance’s hand. “There’s nothing wrong with asking help, especially when you have two men who love and care about you so much. You have to be willing to be fight for them and not give up so quickly when it get tough. Are you willing to fight for Keith and Shiro?”

Lance bit his lip, playing with the sleeve of his robe. He dried his eyes, wiping the tears off his cheeks. He was willing, beyond willing, to fight for Keith and Shiro. He would do anything if it meant to keep calling them his. He’s been distant, hasn’t been giving it his all at being with them and working around all theirs schedules and that’s on him. Communication is key. After the show tonight he’s going to find them, tell them everything and show them just how much he loves and cares about them. How important they are. It’ll be hard but they’re worth it. Always worth it.

“Yeah, I am,” Lance smiled and genuinely meant it. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Allura returned his smile. “Now, let’s redo your makeup and get ready. We have a crowd to wow.”

* * *

Keith sighed, looking himself over again in the mirror. It’s opening night for Lance’s show and that meant that they had to dress up. Well, fancier than usual. Simple black dress pants, a red button down and a black tie. He thought he looked pretty good.

“Ready to go?” Shiro asked, walking into their bedroom. He was dressed similarly, except his shirt was dark purple and he was rocking that dorky bowtie he loves so much. “The doors open at six.”

As they left the apartment Keith made sure to snag the bouquet of roses off the kitchen counter. Lance had a strange love for flowers, roses being his favorite. Shiro thought it would be a good idea to get some for Lance, especially after the last couple days. They were going to before all of this happened but now more than ever it seemed like a good idea. Show Lance that they aren’t mad or upset about everything. Well, not upset at him.

The whole situation has been stressful and frustrating. When Lance got the role they knew that things would be weird and his days would be long. He warned them at the start that he won’t be around much but that works better in theory. It didn’t seem like it would be that hard to deal with, they’ve gone a few days before without seeing each other. It’s different though, when it goes on for weeks at a time. Lance was trying, showing up at eleven at night, exhausted but willing to stay up to talk to Keith. He’d wrap his arms around him, rest his hand on a sleeping Shiro’s arm and just be there. At some point it became too little, not enough for all of them. It became awkward when telling him about the dates they’d go without him, it hurt to see Lance act like it didn’t bother him, so they stopped bringing it up.

It got worse as time went on. Lance didn’t come over as much, opting to go home. It was upsetting but they could understand. There wasn’t much they could do when Lance would arrive late at night, all of them tired. Keith noticed that Lance was pulling away a bit, becoming a bit distant with each day. He blamed it on rehearsals. Keith felt like Lance was pulling away on purpose, like the musical was becoming more important to Lance than his relationship. That hurt so fucking much, just thinking that Lance didn’t care about them as much anymore. Shiro, at first, didn’t think that was true and not fair to Lance for them to think that but after more time passed… they didn’t know what to think.

Lance pulling away a little wasn’t really out of character for him. When his insecurities start acting up he would become more quiet. Keith’s eyes widened as he realized something.

“Y’know how Lance had that smallish breakdown the other night? Like, when he asked if we were gonna break up with him?” Keith asked as Shiro approached a red light.

Shiro frowned. Neither of the liked how distressed Lance was that night. “Yeah, I do. Why?”

“Do you think his insecurities are acting up again so that’s why he’s been so distant and awkward?” Keith asked. “I know him being super busy has been affecting all of us but it seems to be a bit more than that for him.”

Shiro’s eyes widened as he thought about it more. “He promised us that he would let us know when they got bad again though.”

“You know how Lance is. He likes to bottle things as much as he can until he finally breaks down.”

A sigh. “You’re right. After the show we’ll talk to him. I know we were going to anyway but we’ll bring that up as well.”

Keith nodded, feeling a bit better knowing that there might be a explanation for how Lance has been acting. When they first starting dating, Shiro stumbled upon Lance having a panic attack when he stopped over for a surprise visit on his way home from the gym. Lance was talking nonsense, how he wasn’t good enough to be with them and how he’ll just mess up their relationship. How he didn’t deserve them. When Shiro told him about it later it broke his heart. Lance didn’t tell them when they first happened because he didn’t want to be a bother. They both made sure that Lance knew just how wrong that was. He completed them. He was the part they’ve been missing for all this time. Keith hopes Lance still remembers that.

When they pulled up the theater, Keith was weirdly nervous. This was Lance’s first big role. He wishes that he got to see him before he went to the theater but Keith’s pretty sure Lance has been here all day. There wasn’t a time for him to stop by before getting ready.

Voltron Theater was the oldest theater in the city. It was huge and beautiful. Keith was never one to appreciate architecture but it was hard not to gasp and be in awe at this old theater. Lance managed to get them great seats too. A few rows away from the stage, they could see everything. Hunk and Pidge were already sitting down when they found their seats.

“Hey guys.” Shiro smiled.

“Hey!” Hunk beamed, reminding Keith of literal sunshine; his yellow dress shirt was really helping with the visual. He looked beyond excited. His best friend  _ and _ his girlfriend were in the musical.

“Yo,” Pidge said, surprisingly she was wearing the dress Lance helped her find. It was simple enough to pass her approval. A dark green dress with a black sash around the waist. This was the most dressed up Keith has ever seen her. “Didn’t think you guys were gonna make it in time.”

“Forgot to add traffic into account when planning what time to leave,” Shiro explained. “Believe me, I was stressing about not getting here on time.”

“He cursed out an old lady crossing the street,” Keith laughed, deciding to put the flowers under his seat. That’s what Hunk did at least. “If I wasn’t also stressing it would’ve been hilarious.”

“Well you made it, that’s all that matters.” Hunk smiled.

The four of the talked amongst themselves, waiting for the show to start. Keith flipped through the little knockoff Playbill they were giving out, looking for Lance in the cast list. He smiled to himself when he saw his boyfriends smiling face looking back at him. Shiro jumped a bit when Coran’s voice sounded over the sound system, making the announcement that the show was starting. Keith shared an excited smile with Shiro, finally getting to see all of Lance’s hard work pay off. Shiro looked just as excited as he took Keith’s hand and held it tightly.

“ _ September first, nineteen eighty-nine. Dear diary… _ ” Allura appeared on stage, hugging a journal to her chest.

The show was underway.

* * *

 

By intermission Keith was convinced that Lance was the best actor to ever act, and no that review wasn’t bias at all. Shiro, Hunk and Pidge all agreed with him. It was a little unsettling seeing Lance slowly become more unstable. According to Pidge it was going to get more intense after intermission. Keith found himself anxiously awaiting for the second half to begin. Their boyfriend was so fucking talented.

“You look so proud it’s sickening.” Pidge faked gagged. Keith flipped her off as Shiro blushed.

Throughout the fifteen minutes he’s been eavesdropping on people talking around them. Various people have raved about the performance, especially the chemistry between Allura and Lance. Further down their row he noticed two people talking quietly amongst themselves, taking notes and nodding at each other. Are they here reviewing the musical? Keith was half tempted to go over there and see what they were writing (okay to see if they were writing anything about Lance) but ran out of time. The lights flickered, giving the warning that the second act was going to start. Keith watched people hurry back to their seats.

“Here we go.” Shiro sounded almost giddy to get the second act started. Keith understood perfectly.

The second half was just as amazing as the first act, if not more. Allura was giving it her all; she worked her ass off to perfect her Veronica and it shows. Shay was also killing it. Everyone was killing it. Shay nailed her solo, Keith’s heart broke for her as she was on the verge of tears as she sang. He snuck a glance at Hunk, who actually was crying but looking beyond proud.

Then came Lance’s solo, the parts leading up to it had Keith on edge. It was more intense than he thought it was going to be. It’s a musical after all. He’s going to have to rethink his personal bias’ on musicals after this. He gets why Lance was so tired all the time.

“ _ All is forgiven baby! Come on, get dressed. You’re my date for the pep rally tonight! _ ” Lance climbed through the window, looking a little bit more crazy than the last time he was on stage. His hair was messed up a bit and he had an unsettling air around him.

The opening verse was fast and Keith’s heart was keeping time with the drums. Lance was slowly losing whatever grip he had left with keeping it together. He looked truly crazed and Keith found himself actually a little bit scared. Suddenly the tempo and feel of the song changed, Lance’s face went soft, a smile on his face as he held his hands to his heart. A bit of crazy was still in his eyes but it was hidden enough at J.D. just looked like a normal teenage boy singing about a crush.

“ _ I was meant to be yours. We were meant to be one. Don’t give up on me now _ ,” Lance sang, sounding a bit desperate. Keith heard Shiro’s breath hitch as those lines were sung. The glanced at each other: did Lance look their way when singing or did they just imagine that? Did he think they were going to give up on him? Never. Not a chance in hell that’ll ever happen. “ _ Finish what we begun, I was meant to be yours! _ ”

The song turned back to its original feeling, the sweetness and softness was gone. Lance snapped more and more as it went on, almost sounding like he was yelling the second chorus; J.D. desperate for Veronica to love him back and just be with him. Keith will deny it later but he jumped when Lance all but snarled “ _ Veronica! _ ”. He counted, visibly losing his patience and Keith lead his breath as he kicked the door in.

He let out an audible gasp when the doors were flung opening, revealing Allura, well, Veronica, hanging in her closet. He grabbed Shiro’s hand tightly as Lance closed out the song, going from crying to belting out the last note in seconds, mood changing drastically. He climbed back out the window as the actress who played the mom came in, the song ending when she screamed.

The entire audience clapped, thunderous applause. The four of them were the loudest, he was sure of it. He hoped Lance could hear how much people loved his performance. Keith peered around Pidge and Hunk to the two reviewers in their row, they seemed blown away. He felt a surge of pride rush through him and fill his chest. That’s their boyfriend everyone’s going crazy for. That’s their Lance.

* * *

The rest of the show went by quickly. Keith cried, Shiro cried. They both screamed their hearts out at bows for all their friends but mostly for Lance. He looked tired, sweaty but he was  _ beaming _ . It was infectious . It was obvious he was searching the crowd for them and when he spotted them his smile grew even bigger, blowing them a kiss before the curtain closed and the lights came back one entirely.

Matt, Pidge’s older brother and an usher at the theater, somehow found them in the crowd and lead them back stage. He pointed out where Shay’s dressing room was for Hunk, Pidge going with him. Lance’s wasn’t far from Shay’s, where they could hear Hunk gushing about how proud he was. Matt sent them a smile and left, off to do god knows what.

Shiro lead the way down the hall to Lance’s dressing room and Keith followed behind him, fiddling with the flowers. Why was he so nervous? It’s just Lance. Yeah things are weird but it’s  _ Lance _ . One of the two loves of his life. They’ll talk and everything will be okay. It has to be okay. Keith doesn’t know what either of them will do if it’s not.

Shiro knocked on the open door, getting Lance’s attention. Their boyfriend was in the middle of taking off his microphone, that he placed on the vanity before rushing over to them. He was still in costume but yet looked nothing like his character. Keith found that a little amusing.

“You were phenomenal!” Shiro praised, hugging Lance tightly, making the other man laugh. “I don’t know what I was expecting but it sure as hell wasn’t that.”

“Is that a good thing?” Lance’s tone was playful. Keith’s heart somersaulted, he hasn’t heard that in what felt like forever.

“It’s a great thing. A fantastic thing. Holy shit.”

“You broke Shiro, so it must’ve been great,” Keith spoke up, handing the rose bouquet to Lance, who looked at them in awe. Fuck he was adorable. “You were great, though. You completely stole the show.”

“Thank you.” Lance blushed, looking shyly at Keith from behind the roses.

Again: fuck he was adorable.

“I can see why such long ass rehearsals are needed,” Keith started, knowing if they don’t do this now they’ll put it off until Lance breaks down for real, a even bigger one, more noticable, than the one from the other night. “Can we ask you something and you give us an honest answer?”

Lance nodded, placing the roses gently on his chair before giving them both his attention. He looked nervous but… ready. Ready for what?

“Are you insecurities acting up again?” Shiro asked. “Is that why you’ve been so distant?”

Lance sighed, looking more tired in seconds. He nodded nonetheless. “It’s been part of why. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you. I thought I would just be a bother, spoiling the times we do see each other with my problems and issues. I’m also sorry for not trying more. I let the show take over my would and that’s not fair to both of you. I stand by what I said last time, I believe it’ll be easier now that the crazy rehearsal schedule is done. We can have an lunch together before I head to the theater or meet up for drinks afterwards. I messed up, that’s on me, but I’m willing to trying harder. I want to be with you guys. I love you both so much and the idea that I could lose you over this show broke my heart, even if I was the one feeding myself the ideas. I’m sorry, for everything.”

Keith looked over at Shiro, who was looking at Lance with such admiration his heart melted. It sounds like they’re all on the same page even if Lance didn’t know it. That just made this ten times easier.

“It’s okay. Shiro and I are at fault here too, we could’ve tried harder too, but Lance. You have to tell us when you’re feeling this way. We trust you to tell us when it gets bad. You’re not a burden nor will you ever be a bother when telling us about your problems. I love you too, Lance. Helping you overcome your insecurities, and helping you through the bad days, are part of that.” Keith felt tears well up in his eyes. He stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips, which was returned quickly. There wasn’t nothing sexual about it. It was full of love, hope for the future. An apology for how crazy everything has been. Everything will be okay.

“Keith pretty much said everything I was going to, more or less,” Shiro smiled at the two of them. He wrapped his arms around the two of them. “Communication is important though, especially in poly relationships. I love you both, so much. I think we can put all this behind us and learn from it. We’ll all be more open about things, okay?”

“Okay.” Keith and Lance smiled back, Lance pressed a kiss to the underside of Shiro’s jaw.

“There’s an after party to celebrate opening, Coran’s idea. Would you, Keith Kogane, and you, Takashi Shirogane, do me the honor of having the hottest dates at this shindig?” Lance asked, taking their hands into his and kissing the back of each with a flourish.

“Never say shindig again and you got yourself a date.” Keith replied with a laugh.

“Hullabaloo?”

“I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to use that word.”

“Hootenanny?” Lance suppress a laugh.

“Okay, now you’re just trying to be dateless.”

“Well I, for once, would be honored to join you for this shindig.” Shiro smiled when Keith groaned. Lance grinned and kissed his cheek.

“Oh no, not you too,” Keith groaned, trying to sound annoyed but the smile forcing its way onto his face ruined it. “I’m going to find the others. Let me know when you’re ready to head to the party.”

“Shindig!” They yelled after him, laughter in their voices. It followed him down the hall as he searched for his other friends.

Keith was glad that everything worked out. It was a work in progress but they got there. They’re all going to try harder, work better at being open and communicating. Keith couldn't wait to see what happens next but he know one thing for sure: Lance deserves more leading roles. That man is a fucking star and he and Shiro have him all too themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> What even are endings?? Lmao 
> 
> If you made it this far, hello! How was it? If you wanna let me know what you thought that would be awesome but if not that's cool too
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
